Cemetery Mines
'Cemetery Mines '''was one of the six scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It was located in Jurassic Park. History and Location For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. One of the scarezones they chose to have was one where creatures called Knucklegrunts would work in dark mines. This scarezone would be called Cemetery Mines. The scarezone would be located in the Jurassic Park area of the Islands of Adventure. The area is based on the famous island from the Jurassic Park movies, and has many trees and bushes. The area would be located between Toon Lagoon and The Lost Continent. This would be the final year the area was used to hold a scarezone, as the Halloween Horror Nights event moved from Islands of Adventure to Universal Studios Orlando. Description ''Strange creatures dart in and out of tunnels leading to mines deep into the underworld. What are they mining? And why is it better we DON'T find out? Role in Terra Cruentus This is a realm of metamorphosis. The flesh of victims of the Ritual de Blude is buried in the ground in order for it to very slowly transform into stone. The mines are guarded by the Knucklegrunts, who have a habit of breaking free of their chains and escaping into the shafts. Light is the only thing keeping the creatures back, so the miners make doubly sure to keep lamps with them at all costs. It is also home of the Body Collectors' facility where human remains are turned into clothing, weaponry and decorations. The Body Collectors are the ones in charge of creating the handle of the Terra Throne Blade. Located in the forest is The Skool. Here, the children of Terra Cruentus learn to worship the Queen and to trick and hunt down humans. Pictures Cemetary Mines W.png|The website page for Cemetary Mines. Cemetary Mines Concept Art.jpg Cemetary Mines Scareactor.jpg Knucklegrunt.jpg|Image from dreamworlds.org. HHN 15 Cemetary Mines Knucklegrunts.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Cemetary Mines Knucklegrunts 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Cemetary Mines Knucklegrunts 3.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 Cemetary Mines Knucklegrunts 4.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. Cemetery Mine Prop 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetery Mine Prop 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Cemetary Mines Grey Knucklegrunt.jpg| Image from alwayshalloween.com. Cemetary Mines Dino.jpg| Image from alwayshalloween.com. Trivia * This is the last scarezone located in Jurassic Park. * According to this, the website page for this scarezone referenced the death of Mik Llomorg, which is Kim Gromoll's (a theme park attraction designer) name backwards. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Original scarezones Category:Jurassic Park Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Terra Cruentus